Lost
by LostFairy
Summary: Rose gets lost in the TARDIS, and ends up finding something in it she never knew existed... DocRose
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Much to my disappointment, I don't own Doctor Who, or anything to do with it, such as the lovely David Tennant.

* * *

The TARDIS was broken. Again. And the Doctor was fed up with it.

They had been floating in the void for 2 days now, while the TARDIS 'recharged'. He was sure she was fine though, and was just bluffing it. Maybe she was getting tired of all the rough journeys they'd been having, through parallel universes and next to black holes, and she hadn't liked being dropped into the centre of a planet one bit. Just the other day he'd accidentally materialised in the middle of a rather large nebula storm, involving lots of electricity and getting bashed about a bit by a few hundred meteors. He and Rose had loved it, being thrown around the TARDIS, brink of death and all that, great fun.

Not for the TARDIS, though. She'd been battered about quite a lot, and now he seemed to be paying for it. Well, maybe she deserved a rest. She was getting very old now, and had rather been pushed to her limits recently. 'Ok then,' he thought, shutting the panelling to the consol, 'you have your rest.' And he set off to go find Rose.

Rose was lost. The Doctor had been working non-stop over the last two days trying to get the TARDIS working, so she had decided to go exploring. It all started when she wondered whether it was actually possible to find the windows of the police box at the other end of the TARDIS, and instead of taking the easy path and simply asking the Doctor, she'd gone in search of them herself.

But now she was lost. She'd been walking for almost 12 hours now; she'd been timing on her watch. She was tired, hungry, annoyed and needed the toilet. She wondered if the Doctor had even noticed that she'd gone. Last time she saw him was almost a day ago, when he'd told her he needed another day fixing the TARDIS. First she finished off the film she was watching the night before, something about this girl on another planet falling in love with this alien that had abducted her. At first she'd wondered why she carried on watching it, then realised it was because it was so similar to her and the Doctor. But when she'd finished watching that she'd set out on her current mission. And was now well and truly lost.

She leant against a wall, and slowly slid down it until she was sitting down, and rested her head on her knees. She was sure she was either going round in circles, or just going deeper into the TARDIS. Either way, she was kind of buggered. Being lost and waiting for the Doctor to find her wasn't exactly that new to her, she just had never expected it to happen in the TARDIS. She leant her head back and closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The Doctor was starting to get worried now. He'd searched everywhere he expected Rose to be, and everywhere he didn't expect Rose to be. He'd even looked in his own room, just at the slight chance she might be in there, and he was now running down random corridors looking for her. Normally the TARDIS would be able to find her, but that seemed to be one of the systems that were broken. He had absolutely no idea where to start looking for her. He tired phoning her, only to find her mobile lying on her bed. So now he was searching on pure instinct, trying to figure out with something that closely resembled logic where she might have gone.

* * *

Two hours. Two hours he'd been looking for her, with no success. Two bloody hours! "ROSE!" he yelled down another corridor, with no reply. "Rose where the hell are you, you stupid human!" He came round a corner, and was met by a junction, three corridors leading in different directions. "How is it possible for one person to get so lost?" he wondered to himself, before setting off down the first corridor that took his fancy.

Rose woke with a start. At first she wasn't sure why, then she realised it was because she'd toppled over. She picked herself up and stood, swaying a little, rubbing her eyes. Looking at her watch, she was rather angry when she saw that it had been two hours and the Doctor still hadn't found her. Well, now that she was awake, she might as well keep walking. Even if she was walking further away from the Doctor, at least she wasn't bored.

It wasn't long before she found something that interested her, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou to all the people who reviewed! Love you all. As promised, here is the second chapter.

Disclaimer: As always, I still don't own Doctor Who, or anything to do with it, including David Tennant.

* * *

Rose was lost in the TARDIS, tired and hungry with no idea how long it would take to find the Doctor. She'd been walking for a long time before she found something interesting.

Sure, it might not have been what she set out to find, but it was definitely interesting. She wasn't sure why it was so interesting, it just… was. Maybe it was because the door was so different to any other door she'd seen before. Maybe it was because it was right at the end of the corridor. Maybe it was because this corridor seemed darker than the others, making it look almost mysterious. Maybe it was because she was so bored and tired anything would interest her now. She reached out to the handle, and slowly, carefully, turned it, and walked inside to see…

Nothing. There was nothing there. Just… black. The door closed itself behind her, leaving her in complete darkness. And it scared her. She stood for a second, shivering. Not that it was cold, just eerie. She turned around and reached for the door to go out again, but was met by nothing. The door was gone. She felt around in the nothingness desperately for something, anything to grab hold of. But there was nothing. She pulled her hands into her chest, and stood, alone, scared. She needed him now. She needed him to walk up behind her and tell her everything was all right, to hug her and hold her close. She needed him to hold her hand.

"Doctor…" she whispered, feeling so venerable. She had to remind herself that she was on the TARDIS, and that she was safe, but it didn't really help. Logic never seemed to help her in these situations, because what she knew as logic never seemed to be correct. She looked up into the darkness. "Doctor," she said again, louder. Still nothing. "Doctor!" She shouted, as loud as she could, and it seemed to echo down the seemingly endless room.

"Hello, Rose." She gasped, and spun round, trying to find the voice. She knew it. She recognised it instantly. She could never forget that voice. That voice that she used to love, that would calm her when she was scared, or be there for her when she was upset, or make her laugh. That voice she thought she'd never hear again.

"…Doctor?" she whispered, almost afraid to say it, as if he might leave again. "Is that you?"

"It's me Rose. It's ok. I'm here," she stared into the darkness, trying to see him. She reached out her hand to the source of the voice… and found another hand. A hand she recognised, that she used to hold. His hand. The Doctor's hand. He pulled her close to him, and met her other hand with his. She was so close to him now, she could feel his breath on her neck. So real.

"It's you," she whispered, as tears stared to escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks. "It's really you." She didn't know how, but she could almost hear him smiling. She leaned against him, head against his chest. And she could hear his heart beat. Exactly the same as ever. That's one thing that never changed about him. Whenever she was close enough to him she would always listen, the gentle beat of the two hearts almost like music to her ears, and it was always the same.

She let go of his hands, and slowly lifted her arms, wrapping them round his body, as he did the same. And they stood there in silence, in each others arms, for just a few seconds, but for what seemed to last an eternity. "But… how?" she whispered, craning her neck up to look at him, not that she could see anything in the darkness. She looked back down again and rested her head back on his chest.

"Turns out the TARDIS automatically saves all previous regenerations of me into this room, and whenever anyone walks in it generates the regeneration of me that they most want to see that I'm not currently using, if that makes sense." Rose smiled to herself.

"Yea, think so. Just about."

"Only thing is it can only do this once. When you leave, you really wont be able to see me again."

"I can't even see you now."

"Oh right yea, hang on…" and suddenly the room was illuminated, completely white. Rose dropped her arms and stood back, looking at him properly, tears welling up in her eyes. And he smiled at her, that old smile that she loved, that would make her feel safe, no matter what was happening. That smile that used to make her melt.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered, her voice beginning to crack.

"Me too," he said softly. Then a look of concern crossed his face. "You do like the new me though, don't you?"

"Yea, I do," Rose reassured him, laughing almost, looking round the room at nothing, "I mean, he's different, but, yea," she looked him directly in the eye, "I like him." The smile returned to the Doctor's face. Rose smiled back, trying to keep the tears in, but couldn't stop herself. "Oh God," she whispered, before throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, putting his arms round her waist. She had to stretch to reach him, but she didn't care. She was with him again. Her Doctor.

Then the room flickered. Rose gasped and fell off the Doctor, looking around her. "What was that?" she asked, as the room flickered around her.

"The TARDIS can't keep doing this. It uses a lot of power, and she's getting tired. I can't stay here. You have to go." Rose shook her head slowly.

"Don't go…" she said, walking forward and taking his hand. But she knew there was no choice. "At least I get to say goodbye this time," she paused for a second, then said, "goodbye, Doctor." He smiled, but warmly, not one of his manic grins.

"Goodbye, Rose Tyler," he said, and Rose couldn't stop herself anymore. She flung her arms round his neck, and pressed her lips to his.

And they stood there, for just a few seconds. Then he kissed her back. And it was amazing. She opened her mouth, and their tongues were dancing together. Rose was so happy she felt like she could just fly away.

They separated for air, and chocolate brown eyes met ice blue. And they stared, for just a second, looking into each other's souls.

Then he was gone. And all was black again, and Rose was falling. As she fell, she heard one word echo round her head, one familiar word said in a familiar northern accent.

"Fantastic."

Suddenly she was on the ground again, outside the door, the world spinning around her head. She jumped to her feet in a daze and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She didn't really expect it to. So she stood, leaning against the wall, head aching, vision slightly blurred, as she tried to calm herself down. She put her hands to her head, trying to stop the headache while also trying to stand upright and now sway.

Then she thought of something. He'd kissed her back. The Doctor had kissed her back. That meant… that meant he loved her too.

And with that she was gone, feet pounding, heart racing, looked for the man she loved. And she wasn't going to stop until she found him.

"Doctor!"


	3. Chapter 3

Right, last chapter! Unless I suddenly get hit with inspriation to continue it, which I doubt. But don't worry, it has a happy ending. Or does it?

Anyway, thank you to all the lovely people who have reviewed the previous chapters, and thank you to all the lovely people who will review this chapter (hint hint).

Disclaimer: I still lack the ownership of Doctor Who, and all things to do with it, still including David Tennant.

* * *

The Doctor stopped running. Something… was wrong. It was just slight, but he'd felt it. The TARDIS had shook, just a tiny bit, but enough for him to notice. And he could hear it, in the hum that was always in the background. Something was wrong. He didn't know what though, he didn't recognise it. Whatever it was, though, he was almost certain it was Rose, and was now even more determined to find her, in case she was in trouble.

Rose was still running. "Doctor!" She shouted again, running round another corner. This time, however, she was met with a response.

"Rose!" she heard, echoing faintly down the corridors. She grinned even more, and ran even faster. Down another corridor, round another corner… then she saw him. Just round the corner. Her eyes lit up, as did his. "Rose!" he said again, his voice full of happiness and relief. She ran forward, arms out, reading to hug him. When they met she ran into him with so much force she almost knocked him over. She put her arms around his neck, and swung round him, just managing to keep the two of them upright. Putting his arms around her waist, he looked down at her. "Hello," he said, smiling.

"Hello," said Rose, before leaning up and closing the small gap between them, and placing one hell of a kiss on his lips.

She pulled away from him, and waited to see his reaction. He looked down at her, completely bewildered, mouth hanging open.

"Um," he said, swallowing. He gave a sort of nervous smile. "Rose…" he started, but didn't get very far because she planted another kiss on his lips, and this time he opened his mouth, and their tongues danced again. He kissed like the old Doctor, similar in some ways, but completely different in others. She pulled away from him again, staring into his eyes. Different to the blue ones, yes… but somehow still exactly the same. They say the eyes are the mirrors to the soul, and his soul was one thing that didn't change.

"I love you," she whispered to him, not taking her eyes off his, "so much."

The Doctor's mouth open and closed like a fish's as he tried to think of something to say. This was all happening so fast. One minute he was worried for her safety, the next she'd just said to him the three words he'd always longed for her to say. Instead of doing what he would normally do, and ask her all the questions that were burning on his mind, he just those words he'd wanted to say to her for so long now, those words she so wanted him to say right now.

"I love you too," he said, leaning down again, as she raised her head to meet him. The questions would come later. For now he just wanted to enjoy the moment with Rose, his Rose, the moment he'd wanted ever since the day he'd first met her, ever since he'd held her hand for the first time, and told her to run.

* * *

"You never did tell me," said the Doctor, playing idly with a lock of Rose's hair, "why you'd gone that far into the TARDIS in the first place." He looked down to his chest, where she was lying, one arm round his waist. He had one arm round her waist, and the other just next to her head. Their legs were intertwined with each other's, and they had been lying like that on the Doctor's bed for quite some time now, just enjoying each other's company. Before that they'd been cuddling and kissing, and were now just cuddling each other, listening to the gentle hum of the TARDIS.

"I was looking for the other side," she explained, "wondered if I could find the windows on the other side of the TARDIS. Is that possible?" she asked, looked up at him. He frowned.

"Don't think so. I've never really thought about that before. You could have just asked me, you know. You didn't have to go getting lost looking." Rose smiled to herself.

"I found something better than the back of the TARDIS."

"Oh yes," said the Doctor, shifting slightly to see her better, "what did make you decide to tell me you love me?" She stared out into the distance, still remembering.

"Him," she answered, distantly. The Doctor frowned. Again.

"Who?"

"You. Well, the old you. Before you regenerated." She looked up at him, and found it hard not to laugh. She loved it when he was confused about something, just because it happened so rarely, and he looked so cute when it did happen. And especially now that he was confused about something she knew the answer to.

"Am I missing something here?" he asked, "so what, did you just walking into a room and find him standing there?" he joked.

"Well, yea, actually, I did," said Rose, completely seriously. The Doctor was now at the height of confusion. "I walked into this room, completely black, nothing there, the door disappeared as well actually, and I was starting to get scared then he just… appeared there. Said something about the TARDIS saving all you regenerations, but it could only do this once, and because it was broken it couldn't last long. Anyway, we were talking, then the room started to melt, and I snogged him." She looked up at the Doctor, who looked down at her, just as confused before.

"You _snogged _him?" he asked. Rose just laughed.

"Yea. Couldn't stop myself. It just sort of… happened. Anyway, he kissed me back, so I guessed that you must love me as well." She smiled at him, and he smiled back and kissed her on the forehead. He pulled her closer to him, and she rested her head on his neck.

"I love you, Rose Tyler," he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled.

"I love you too, Doctor."


End file.
